<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“You should have seen it!” by TwoCatsTailoring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444822">“You should have seen it!”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring'>TwoCatsTailoring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Minor The Iron Bull/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is uncomfortable and Varric has to listen to her complain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Pentaghast &amp; Varric Tethras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“You should have seen it!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varric sat on a crate with his feet propped on the ring of stones around the campfire. Cassandra had been finding things to judge all afternoon and showed no sign of stopping just because the sun had gone down.</p><p>“You should have seen it! Neither of them caring that they had an audience,” she huffed.</p><p>Varric hoped she would finally get to the point. Because the Seeker’s usual way of dealing was this: get all worked up about something, flay innocent bystanders alive for hours before the real reason would come out. And it was usually something pretty boring too.</p><p>“And in front of a child! Such things should be left to the privacy of their respective quarters.” Cassandra huffed again and crossed her arms. “I am sure when Morrigan hears of it, she will….”</p><p>“Not give a nug’s ass,” Varric injected helpfully. “Not everyone has made prudishness an artform, Seeker.”</p><p>Cassandra pulled herself up to her full height and glared at him. “I am not a prude,” she articulated carefully. “I just expect better from someone as…,” she had to cast around for a word, “important as the Inquisitor.”</p><p>“That’s not what you wanted to say,” Varric laughed.</p><p>More huffing followed, along with more complaining about the various times she considered the Inquisitor and her Qunari lover to be lacking in good taste or common decency. Which was, as far as he could tell, any time they did more than look at each other across the courtyard of Skyhold.</p><p>“What’s your real issue here, Cassandra?” He was a patient dwarf but this was becoming ridiculous. “Worried you’ll get tainted by association? Scared the Chantry will have a fit? Jealous?”</p><p>“Of course not!” The denial was quick but not offended, so he knew she was sincere. “They are grown people who can make their own decisions.”</p><p>“Just so long as they aren’t making them in front of you?”</p><p>“And just so long as I don’t have to hear them. During or after.”</p><p>Oh. Ohhhhhh. The realization of what she was in a dither over hit Varric and he all but doubled over laughing. The sound attracted plenty of attention from the scouts, guards, and soldiers at the camp. It also drew Iron Bull like a moth to a flame.</p><p>“Hm… Alright, Cassandra is bright red and Varric is laughing. I sense something is up,” he said thoughtfully, strolling over to the fire.</p><p>“It’s nothing…”</p><p>“The Seeker is concerned,” Varric pulled himself together and interrupted, “that she won’t be able to get her beauty rest tonight, thanks to you and Echo.”</p><p>If Varric was expecting some sly retort, something tasteless and crude, he was sorely disappointed.</p><p>“Nah, we have an agreement - no sex at camp.” Bull shrugged easily. “There’s nothing sturdy enough to tie her to and she does love the ropes. Plus, I’m not quiet.”</p><p>Alright, Varric was almost disappointed. Still, he would cherish the memory of Cassandra’s mouth working around whatever words, that were not coming out, to his dying day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>